Switch up
by Talksicktoxic
Summary: Dipper and Mabel notice that Pacifica has a secret and they need to find out what it is
1. The not so silent killer

**WARNING: THIS IS FOR AGES 13 AND UP! BLOOD, VIOLENCE, AND SEXUAL CONTENT!**

**OK**** this is my first story and its about a switch up of gravity falls with twilight. I hope you enjoy it. (:**

Chapter 1

…

Mabel and Dipper are now 14 years old. The twins were fast asleep in their beds. All of a sudden a sound wakes Dipper up. He looks over to where his sister was sleeping, but now is staring out the window. "Mabel, what are you doing?" he asked. "I heard something." Mabel said now looking scared. Dipper gets up towards the window to see if he could see what caused the noise. All he could see was trees and darkness. He then goes through his drawers. "What are you looking for?" Mabel asked still looking scared. "For a flashlight I'm going to see what's outside." He pulls out a yellow and black colored flashlight. He puts on his sneakers and walks towards the door. "Wait, I'll go with you." Mabel whispered.

As the twins walked towards the door to leave their rooms they heard the noise again. Dipper and Mabel looked at each other exchanging scared looks. Dipper walks through the living room with Mabel not too far behind. _CRACK_! It sounded as something was outside the shack. Dipper couldn't stop shaking the flashlight. As he turned the knob slowly. _CRASH! BANG!_ Mabel jumped from the noises. "I-It came from upstairs." Mabel shuttered. Dipper lit the flashlight around the room. They hear a low growl. He quickly shone the light on the stair case and see a pair of red eyes. Mabel screamed. They creature jumped down the stairs and stared at them. The creature now standing on its hind legs and is now 8 feet tall.

Mabel shocked unable to move Dipper pushed her into a closet and locked the door. "We are going to die!" Mabel shouted. "Will you keep your voice down?!" Dipper snapped back. Dipper pressed his ear on the door to try to hear anything… "Could you hear anything?" Mabel whispered. "Shh, I'm trying." Dipper said in reply. He pressed his ear closer to the door. He hears claws scraping on the hard wood floor in the gift shop room. He hears loud deep breathing… "What was that thing?" Mabel said concerned. "I don't know" he continued "a dog maybe?" "That was some big dog." Mabel said. "SHH…" _SHUFFLE SHUFFLE THUMP _silence… _SHUFFLE SHUFFLE THUMP _silence…It got closer and closer until it was right outside the door. Then deep heavy breathing… Dipper gulped. Mabel looked as if she was going to cry. Dipper hugged Mabel as if he was going to protect his twin from whatever was on the other side of the door. The breathing was so loud they could hear it a couple of feet away from the door. Tears flowing from Mabel's eyes. The breathing stopped. _KNOCK KNOCK… _The twins looked at each other confused. _What kind of creature knocks on a door can't they knock the door down? _Dipper thought. Dipper gulped and opened the door slowly…

**Sorry if that was short I have to get back to class… And yes I did this in school at lunch. (; Please comment!**


	2. Blood Relatives

**Again I am so sorry for the first chapter being so short. It was nice to have people commenting already 3 (: and I am out of school so longer chapter here I come! **

Chapter 2: Blood Relatives

The door opened slowly… "Grunkle Stan?" Mabel and Dipper said in disbelief. "Hey what are you two little gremlins doing still up?" Grunkle Stan said angrily. "You mean to tell me you didn't hear those noises?" Dipper said in shock. Grunkle Stan picking out ear wax out of his ear, "Huh?" "Yeah there were sounds all over the house like CRASH, BOOM, BAM, EXPLODE!" Mabel said over exaggerated. Mabel and Dipper walk out the closet and looked around the house everything was just the same no scratch marks on the walls, floors, or even the staircase. "Ok you two little slaves go back to bed." Grunkle Stan demanded. Mabel yawning "Good night Grunkle Stan." She said with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, get to bed already."

Once the twins went in their room Dipper just had to look out the window. "Is something wrong?" Mabel asked looking concerned. "It just doesn't make any sense." He said looking confused. Mabel yawned again. "Dipper we can worry about this in the morning." Mabel said while getting into bed and placing the thin blanket on top of her. Dipper taking one last look out the window before going back to bed.

…

Dipper had a dream of him being in the forest it was oddly cold, dark, and foggy. He looked up towards the sky it was a clear sky not one cloud a full moon and no stars. There was a howl. Dipper looked around trying to see what creature was making the noise. There were twigs snapping every where around him it was getting closer and closer until it stopped. He didn't know what to do. He heard the same growl that night. He turned around quickly. Seeing the creature again he was even more scared than he was that night, but he knew it would hurt in even if it was a dream. Dippers eyes got big as the creature pounced on him. He noticed the creature had green bright eyes. The creature growled in Dippers face. Dipper started to scream at the top of his lungs…

"Dipper, DIPPER?" a voice called to him and shaking his shoulders. "Dipper wake up!" Dipper shot his eyes open. It was 3:12 a.m. Mabel looked pale even her rosy cheeks were white. "What, what happened?" Dipper said still tired. "Its Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said with tears running down her pale cheeks. "What?" Dipper said now fully awake. Mabel grabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs there were scratch marks on the walls. Dippers jaw dropped the whole house was a mess. Papers shredded the TV shattered and on the floor. The couch ripped up and stuffing everywhere. Picture frames on the ground. Food were on the floor (such as chips open and on the floor, cereal, bread, and any other food they had in their kitchen.) "Where is Grunkle Stan?" Dipper demanded. Mabel led Dipper to Grunkle Stan's room there was blood all over the floor, bed and walls. Mabel started to cry. Dipper hugged Mabel trying to comfort her. There was silence for a couple of minutes. "We have to go get help." Dipper broke the silence. "Whose going to help us?" Mabel asked. "Wendy or Soos." Dipper said trying to hold back the tears. "Come on lets get dresses." Dipper said pulling on Mabel's sleeve.

Once they got dressed, brushed their teeth and brush their hair they both made their way downstairs trying not to look into Grunkle Stan's room as they walked passed it. First they went to Wedny's little Shack. "What do you think happened to him?" Mabel asked as they entered the dark thick woods. It was as somewhat dark. The moon gave just enough light so the twins could see three feet in front of them. If there wasn't any fog then they could've seen enough to jog through the woods. It was strangely cool. It has never been cool in Gravity Fall not even in the winter. It was very quiet nothing and no one were making a sound. Dipper stopped right in this tracks and looked up towards the sky… It was a clear night no clouds, bright full moon, and no stars. "What, whats wrongs?" Mabel asked. "Run…" Dipper whispered. "What?" Mabel said looking confused. They hear a howl. Dipper looking like a ghost "RUN" He took Mabel's arm and starts running for his life. The creature fully darts after them. They could see Wendy's little shack."We're almost there!" Dipper yelled and pointed to the little shack. Once they got to the door they started banging and kicking the door. "WENDY HELP US!" Dipper yelled trying to get inside despretely. "HURRY THERE IS THIS CREATURE THAT GOING TO-" Mabel tried to finish the last words when she turned around and saw the creature standing right behind them. She let out a bloody murder scream. Dipper to busy trying to bash open the door he didn't want to see the creature for the third time in a row. Dipper finally opens the door and grabs Mabel inside and closes and locks the door. The creature starts banging on the door. "Wendy!" Dipper said as he looked at Mabel. They both start looking around the rooms frantically "Wendy where are you?" Mabel yelled. No response. "WENDY!" Mabel yelled even louder by cupping her hands. "WEN-" Mabel tried to finish but Dipper put his hands over her mouth. There was silence. "Do you hear that?" he whispered in her ear. Mabel's words muffled in Dippers hand. He let go of her. "No why?" she whispered back. Dipper managed a little smile and whispered "The creature stopped." Mabel returned the smile. They hear something jingle and open the door. "Hide." Dipper whispered and grabbed Mabel under the bed with him. They hear footsteps. Something entered the room. It was Wendy. "W-" Dipper cupped his hands over her mouth. Dipper had this strange feeling. He looked at Mabel and put his index finger over his lips. They both watched Wendy crying. She turned around and there was blood all over her white t-shirt. She stopped crying and said "I know your there." Dipper and Mabel felt scared. They both didn't move. Wendy now looking at them. She walked towards the bed. She knelt on the floor and reached out her hand to help the twins from under her bed. The both crawled out and knelt with Wendy. Mabel went for a hug from her, but Dipper stopped her and asked "W-Why do you have blood on your shirt?" Tears were now running down her cheeks again. There was silence...

**Sorry I was going to update yesterday, but I found out my uncle died, so i couldn't finish in time. Again sorry if the first chapter was short. I tried to make it longer. **


	3. The Vampire Slayer

**Sorry if this chapter took so long to update. I had writers block. I hope you like it. *There is minor blood and gore so if you guys don't like that kind of stuff I advise you not to read this* Other than that ENJOY **

Chapter 3: The vampire slayer

Wendy was shaking. "WHERES GUNKLE STAN?!" Dipper shouted wanting answers. Wendy took a couple of deep breaths to clam herself down and whispered "I'm so sorry." Wendy put her hands in front of her face and started silently crying. "Please, please tell us what happened to our great uncle." Mabel said sadly. Wendy looked up at Mabel and said quietly "He's dead." "What?" "He's dead!" Wendy shouted with tears running down her cheeks. "Y-You killed him?" Mabel stuttered. "It's a long story." Wendy said trying to avoid Mabel's question. "A long story that we will never know" Dipper continued "come on Mabel we're leaving." He grabbed Mabel's arm and started walking towards the door. "Stop!" Wendy yelled. Dipper stopped not looking back at Wendy. "I'm not the only creature out there." Wendy said sounding shaken up. There was silence. "Please don't go out there." She said sniffling. "Yeah Dipper, I don't want to see the creature again." Mabel said hoping Dipper would let them stay overnight. Dipper let out a sigh "Fine." Dipper only agreed because he didn't want Mabel to get hurt by that creature.

Wendy led the twins to the guest room. There was only one bed, so Dipper and Mabel had to share which they didn't mind. She went into a room and came back with a couple of blankets and two pillows. She made the bed for us. Once she was done Mabel got into bed and went under the blankets. Dipper took off his sneakers and his hat and got into bed next to Mabel. Wendy was about to turn off the lights when Dipper said "Wait." Wendy looked towards him. "What kind of creature are you?" He said still not making eye contact. "What?" Wendy said looking a little confused. "You said you weren't the only creature out there." Dipper said now looking into Wendy's eyes. Wendy gulped and took a deep breath. "Werewolf." She said calmly. She turned off the lights and walked into her room. Dipper looked up at the ceiling and thought for a while before he fell into a blissful slumber.

…

Dipper had another dream. This time it didn't feel like a nightmare it felt like it was just a regular dream. He was in this huge mansion. All of a sudden a staircase leading upstairs appeared in front of him. Something told him to go upstairs. The stairs went in a spiral it was white with a red carpet in the going down the center of the staircase. Once he got to the top there were two hallways. He looked down both hallways. There was a light down the right one so he walked towards the light. At the end of the hall there was a door. There was a dime light inside as he entered the door closed the lights turned off. The was a silent hissing sound. Dipper squinted trying to see what it was. As his eye adjusted there was a pair of red eyes. The figure twice his size. It startled Dipper at first, but he just looked at the pair of eyes. He couldn't move like he was paralyzed. The pair of red eyes slowly turned to a green then white then finally turned light blue. The figure was now Dipper's size and he saw that it was a girl. Her hair was longer than Mabel's. As the girl walked towards him he heard a girl crying and saying 'Why are you doing this to me?'

…

Dipper woke up by the smell of breakfast. Dipper turned his head and saw Mabel looking right at Dipper. "Morning" she whispered. "How long have you been awake?" Dipper asked. Mabel frowned "I'm not answering until you say morning back." Mabel said. Dipper sighed "Morning, how long have you been up?" Dipper asked again. Mabel sat up and looked at the clock that read 10:37 am. "About 8:23 am." Mabel said still looking at the clock. "And you didn't wake me up?" Dipper said now quietly screaming. "You stated talking in your sleep." Mabel said looking at Dipper with a grin. Dipper blushed a little. "W-What did I say?" He said looking embarrassed. Mabel started giggling "Don't get embarrassed Dipper you only said 'Why are you doing this to me?' by the way why were you saying that?" She asked, but before Dipper could answer her question Wendy came into the room and opened the blinds to let in the sunshine. "Breakfast is ready." Wendy said with a smile. Mabel and Dipper looked at each other and got out of bed and went into the kitchen. On the table were stacks of pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage and hash browns. (This is making me hungry…) Mabel ran to the table and smelled the food. Wendy came to the kitchen and gave the twins plates to serve their food. "Thank you." The twins said in unison. Wendy gave them a happy smile and they served themselves. They all sat down to eat. They were telling jokes and having a great time. Until an alarm went off Wendy got up and turned it off. She came back in the room and said "Lets go." The twins looked at each other confused. "Where are we going?" Mabel asked confused. "The Mystery Shack were else?" Wendy replied. The twins put their plates in the sink grabbed their stuff made their bed and walked with Wendy into the woods.

It was strangely quiet. They've been walking through the woods for about 5 minutes. It was awkward. Finally Mabel broke the silence "Wendy can you tell us about that long story." Wendy stopped. The twins stopped right behind Wendy thinking that she was going o get angry for bringing it up. Wendy took a deep breath and started walking again. "Well, Grunkle Stan heard a noise and wanted to protect you, so he called me to go with him since he knew my secret." Wendy continued "As we were walking we kept hearing hissing noises so we followed them." Wendy stopped walking as if she was thinking about what happened. She started walking and said, "All of a sudden we see a pair of red eyes." Wendy continued "We just couldn't look away or run we just kept staring at them." A tear ran down Wendy's face. "The creature pounced on him and I t-tried to kill the creature, but it pushed me to the ground." More and more tears ran down her cheeks. "The creature tore his arm off blood was everywhere." "The smell of the blood made me get up he was screaming in pain. I transformed and attacked the creature. I knew right then the creature was a female vampire. The vampire was very strong. The fight was gory blood was everywhere. Then the vampire backed away and hissed at me before leaving I would have chased it down and killed her, but I remembered that Stan was still hurt. He was oddly quiet." Wendy took a deep breath before yelling, "I COULD HAVE SAVED HIM!" Wendy broke down to her knees and began to cry. "You did the best you could." Mabel said comforting her. "Yeah, just tell us the rest when you're ready ok?" Dipper said feeling sorry for Wendy. Wendy looked up and smiled. It was a couple of minutes of more silence until Wendy spoke again. "I told him everything was going to be alright, all he did was smile at me and said 'Don't you know you're not supposed to lie to elders?' then he went limp before the ambulance came and took his body." Wendy continued "They marked the case as a bear attack. That's when I came home and found you little dorks under my bed." Wendy said with a half hearted smile. I look at Mabel that had tears running down her rosy cheeks. I stopped walking and hugged her. "Everything will be ok we have Wendy that will protect us now." Dipper said trying to comfort her.

They finally got to the Mystery Shack. The windows were broken. The same when Grunkle Stan went missing. Dipper stopped and turned to Wendy and said, "I want to hunt down that vampire." Wendy looked surprised although Mabel didn't this was like an everyday thing for her. "Your going to get killed." Wendy said looking sad again. "I want to avenge my great uncles death." Dipper continued, "I am going to hunt down that vampire and kill her with or with out you." Dipper said sternly. "I'm going with you no matter what." Mabel said walking next to him. Both twins looking at Wendy. Wendy sighed "I'm going with you too dorks, but we need to wait till its dark." The twins both nodded. They entered the Mystery Shack and cleaned up the shack. It took a while so that helped made the day go by fatser. Once they were done it was 8:38 pm. Wendy thought it would be a good time to tell Mabel and Dipper all she knew about vampires. "Mabel, Dipper, I need to talk to you guys." Wendy said as she was walking to the gift shop area. The twins both walked to the gift shop to meet Wendy. "I wanted to talk to you guys about vampires, so you don't get hurt." Dipper ran upstairs into his room. "What is he doing?" Wendy asked. "I think I have an idea." Mabel said with a smirk. Dipper ran back downstairs with the '3' book. Wendy had wide eyes as Dipper put the book on the counter. "W-Where did you get that?" Wendy asked surprised. "I found it in the woods it was in a metal tree, why?" Dipper said looking at Wendy's facial expression. "Grunkle Stan help write that book." Wendy said flipping through the pages. Wendy stopped at vampire there was a picture of nothing but trees. Mabel asked "Where is the vampire?" "Vampires don't have reflections." Wendy said giggling. Wendy read out loud:

**Vampires are vicious. They can sense blood from 5 miles away. They don't have any reflections. They are known for pale skin, and red, white, green, and light blue eyes they leave gory messes and tear their kill limb from limb. Their weakness is the sun they evaporate slowly in the sun. They hate werewolves. **

***WARNING: DO NOT TRY KILLING ONE WITH A WOODEN STAKE! DOES NOT WORK!***

"Um…" Dipper said speechless. "That's horrible!" Mabel said with her mouth wide open. "That pretty much explains everything about a vampire." Wendy said still looking at the picture. "What time is it going to be when it's dark enough to hunt the vampire?" Dipper said looking at the clock which read 9:05 pm. "In about five minutes." She said without looking at the clock. Dipper started getting nervous. He couldn't stop looking at the clock. 9:06, 9:07, 9:08, 9:09. Dipper didn't dare look at the clock he was more nervous ever since he read that vampires rip their prey limb from limb. Dipper looked at the clock one last time… 9:10 His heart dropped. He wasn't ready for this. "You two dorks ready to slay a vampire." Wendy said with a smirk. "No…" Dipper said under his breath.

The three set out on their mission. When it hit Dipper, "How do we know where the vampire is hiding?" he asked Wendy. "Good question." Wendy said with a grin. With that she transformed into a huge wolf looking creature. Wendy had a reddish brown fur color. She looked like a wolf but much, much bigger. Wendy looked at us and started walking on all fours. We followed every now and then Wendy would sniff the air and turn in a different direction. This went on for a couple of minutes. That's when Wendy stopped and her hairs on her back were sticking up. She growled. Mabel let out a bloody murder scream as the creature pounced out and got on top of Mabel. Dipper pushing the vampire off her. Wendy attacked the vampire. Dipper's heart dropped when he noticed that the vampire looked exactly like the creature in his dream. This time he took out his flashlight and shone it on the vampire. The vampire hissed and ran away. Dipper dropped his flashlight. Wendy looked tired and hurt. They helped Wendy back to the Mystery Shack.

Once they got to the shack they set Wendy down on the couch. Mabel ran in the bathroom and ran back with a first-aid kit and wrapped Wendy's cuts with gauze. Once Mabel was done wrapping Wendy's cuts. Wendy fell asleep. Dipper still looked shocked. "Dipper you looked like that ever since we got back from the woods." Mabel continued "Whats the matter?" "I think I know who the vampire is…" Dipper said looking at Mabel who was now as shocked as Dipper.

**I hope you enjoyed that I made the chapter longer this time. I will try to update as soon as possible! If you guys want to give me ideas on the next chapter I will be happy to use them just inbox me! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry for not writing in a while school has been tough on me trying to get honors so I could get into a good high school. Anyway a special thanks to Stalking You for their idea. **

"Well don't leave me in suspense tell me." Mabel said impatient. "I… never mind I don't think I got a good look at the vampire…" Dipper trailed off. "Then could you tell me who you thought it looked like?" Mabel asked. Dipper sighed. "Umm… I think it was Pacifica…" He said fiddling with his fingers. "What?!" Mabel yelled. "Shh keep it down you'll wake Wendy." Dipper said quietly. "Are you sure it was her?" Mabel said a little softer. "Like I said I didn't get a good look at it." Dipper said sitting on their bed. Dipper started taking off his shoes and hat. Mabel sighed. "How do we know its really her?" Mabel asked walking to the bed and getting under the covers. "Hmm… We could visit her at her house I think her parents are on vacation for the next two weeks." Dipper said getting under the covers as well. Mabel turned to her side facing her brother. ""Wendy probably wouldn't let us." She said. "Why not?" He asked. "Wendy already had someone she cared about die I don't think she will let us out of her sight." "Then we wont tell her." He said with a smile. "So what's going to be our excuse?" Dipper thought about it for a while. "Maybe we could say our friends are having a party and we could spend the night or something." Dipper said. "Maybe. Hopefully she will believe it." Mabel said yawning, "Maybe we should get some sleep we have a big day ahead of us." Mabel said closing her eyes. "All right goodnight." Dipper said turning off the lamp on the table beside the bed. "Goodnight." Mabel said turning on her back.

…

Dipper was the first to awake from his slumber. He looked over to his sister that was still sleeping. He looked at the clock that was next to the lamp and read 10:47 am. He sighed "Mabel," He said softly shaking her shoulders gently. "Its time to wake up." Mabel slowly opened her eyes and rose up to stretch her arms. "Is Wendy awake?" She asked. "I don't know yet, should we check?" He asked putting his hat and shoes on. "Well we should check to be sure if she isn't we'll leave a note." They got up quietly and brushed their hair and teeth. They collected their belongings and walked into the living room where Wendy was still sleeping. They were both thankful that they didn't have to tell her in person. Mabel took a piece of paper while Dipper gave Mabel a pen to write with. She scribbled on the paper and placed it on the counter where it was noticeable. They quietly opened the door and walked outside. "Do you think she would tell us if she really is a vampire?" Mabel asked as they were walking on a path that led to Pacifica's house. "That's something we are going to find out." They continued walking in silence until there was a clearing. In the middle of the clearing was a huge white house with a garage, pool hot tub and garden with a fountain. They stopped for a while to think things through. Dipper grabbed MAbels hand and started walking to the front door. He stared at the door for a while before having enough courage to ring the doorbell. There was silence. They both waited for a while before Mabel rung the doorbell again. This time there was a loud crashing sound before some curses. They both listened for anymore sounds. Dipper's heart started pounding when he heard footsteps towards the door. They got louder and louder before stopping right in front of the door.

…

Wendy woke up and sat up and yelped when her whole body ached in pain. She laid there for a moment before getting up slowly. She was pretty hungry and thought Dipper and Mabel were still sleeping and she didn't want to disturb them. She went to the kitchen to make breakfast for them when she found a piece of paper on the counter. It read:

"_Dipper and I are going to our friend's house to have a party. They let us spend the night over there. Don't worry we will be there by 12 o' clock."_

Wendy sighed. She was still worried, she didn't want them to get hurt. She walked into the kitchen and started making breakfast. She wanted to know who this "friend" was and she wanted to know where they lived. She wanted to make sure Mabel and Dipper were safe. She sat down at the kitchen table and ate her egg sandwich. She couldn't stop thinking about it. She finished and put her dishes in the sink she grabbed her jacket and walked out the door. She picked up their scent. Knowing they left a couple of minutes before she woke up she easily followed their path towards to where Dipper and Mabel were going. It took about 5-10 minutes to get to her destination. She looked at the house for a while the house didn't seem familiar. She walked to the front of the house and waited for her canine hearing to kick in. She heard voices that sounded like Mabel and Dipper's. She tried to make out the words, but couldn't but one words stood out the most _"vampire"_ "Son of a…" Wendy said under her breath. She rang on the doorbell. The voices stopped. She rang again. Silence. She got impatient and knocked on the door hard. She then heard one voice that said 'She's here'. Footsteps walked towards the door until they stopped…


End file.
